The macula is responsible for sharpness of the central visual field. Various conditions, such as Macular Degeneration, are caused by occlusion and defects in the macular surface and substrate. Most early detection methods rely on an advanced state of degeneration such as significant drusen, growth of abnormal and potentially leaky blood vessels, or even macular hole formation in order to detect the presence of the condition.
While there are many promising therapeutics that may arrest or even repair the degenerative condition, there are currently no simple and accurate methods for early detection and monitoring the condition without an ophthalmic exam. It is therefore evident that a way to detect macular irregularities while still in their very early stage of development, and provide a vehicle to monitor the characteristics of the irregularities is a highly desirable way to potentially reduce the incidence and severity of this situation.
The well-known Amsler grid is generally acknowledged as the patient's main way of detecting early central vision abnormalities and macular deformations. However, the Amsler Grid has not been shown to always be accurate and therefore effective, and may only be valuable in determining vision impairment when the condition has reached a fairly advanced stage of development. A method is needed that will facilitate the earliest possible detection of central visual impairment, while therapeutic treatments and regimens can be most effective.